vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole MacGrath
|-|InFAMOUS= |-|DC Comics= |-|InFAMOUS 2= |-|RFI Empowered = |-|Vampire Cole = Summary Cole MacGrath is the original protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He was a simple bike messenger before delivering a mysterious package called the Ray Sphere that changed his life forever. After the explosion, the city believed that Cole was the one who triggered the blast and labeled him as a terrorist. He is then stuck in a dying city controlled by gangs with his girlfriend, Trish, that despises him and blames him for the death of her sister. Zeke, Cole's best friend, is also stuck in the city. Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole can store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Savior of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil, The Patron Saint of New Marais Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human Conduit, Former Bike Courier, Vigilante, Superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|InFAMOUS 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation and Absorption, Acrobatics (Enhanced Condition, Hypermobility, All-Terrain Mobility. Is incredibly agile, even as a normal human. Can perfectly balance himself on thin poles and telephone wires without losing equilibrium, even while he’s being attacked or the ground is giving way underneath him. Can easily navigate through collapsing structures and over incoming cars and debris. Can leap extremely high and long distances, such as jumping from a sinking aircraft carrier back to land in a single bound, and seemingly able to reach helicopters in mid-air), Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs. Can regenerate gunshots from automatic turrets, shotguns, and magnums), Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (The electricity in his body will restart his vitals even after being dead for 5-6 minutes), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for over a hundred years, some Conduits have claimed to have lived from the Salem Witch Trials until present day), Electricity and Radar Sense (Via Radar Pulse), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense electricity, hostile intent https://infamous.fandom.com/wiki/The_Imposter which allows him to see through disguises and shapeshifting and telekinetic constructs, etc with his Radar), Stealth Mastery, Limited Precognition (Gets visions of himself in the future using new powers after overcharging himself, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them, can sense hostile intent within others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (Can gain new powers after absorbing massive amounts of electricity. By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress similar to Abigail Walker), Rage Power (All Conduits get stronger with rage), Absorption (Drains an opponent of their bio-electric energy through contact via Bio-Leech to heal and recharge himself, shutting down their entire body and ignoring durability. Can convert bullets into energy and absorb them via Polarity Wall and Frost Shield, which can also block and absorb electrical, cryokinetic, and radiation-based energy attacks), Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis (via Magnetism. Can utilize magnetic tethers and arcs to telekinetically throw large trucks, jet fuel canisters, and redirect missiles), Weather Manipulation, (Can rain lightning bolts from the sky, and create storms), Limited Heat Manipulation (His lightning can leave scorch marks in the ground and reach temperatures up to 29726.667 degrees Celsius), Gliding, Weapon Creation (via Gigawatt Blades), Healing (Can heal others by using electricity to stimulate molecules into a state of regeneration. In addition to wounds, it can also cure poison and Sasha's tar), Limited Telepathy (Can view the memories of the recently deceased by draining their neuroelectrical energy, which he uses to locate a victim's killers and find the locations of hidden packages), Clairvoyance (His Radar Pulse creates a map of the nearby environment, allowing him to pinpoint the locations of electric phenomena such as enemies, energy sources, Blast Shards, and dead-drops), Forcefield Creation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Wraps explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades. Can release shockwaves from his hands), Homing Attack (via Megawatt Hammer, Redirect Rocket, Tesla Missile, Sticky Rocket, and Stalker Grenade), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles, debris, and energy attacks with Shockwaves and Blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people and induce heart attacks with his lightning), Gravity Manipulation (Can create reverse magnetic fields that negate gravity, causing enemies and objects to float helplessly), Electrical Aura, Technology Manipulation (Can cause technology and machines to short circuit or combust with a mere touch. Ranging from guns and cars, automatic turrets, futuristic robots, forcefield generators, and even giant cargo ships), Statistics Amplification (Can become Overcharged, or get stronger by draining electricity, Precision Mode allows him to fire bolts that deal much more damage), Speed Amplification and Self-Perception Manipulation with Precision (Slows down his perception of time while he moves and aims in real-time, as well as allowing him to "zoom in" on targets), Awakened Power (via Karmic Overload), Durability Negation (via Bio-Leech), Resistance to the following: Electricity (Immediately after gaining his powers, he shrugged off electrocution three times with no ill effects. Is completely unaffected from being directly struck by giant lightning bolts. Kessler's lightning does miniscule damage and only stuns him momentarily), Extreme Heat (Can easily shrug off the intense heat from lightning strikes. Can resist The Beast's grasp, who is made of fire and lava. Can shrug off fire and napalm attacks from Nix), Ice (Can resist sub-zero attacks from Kuo and the Vermaak 88), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro-Quantum level. Resisted The Beast's matter manipulation), Absorption (Of matter and energy. Survived the grasp of David Warner. Resisted The Beast's Black Hole, which can break down matter and energy on a macro-quantum level and absorb it), Transmutation (Resisted The Beast's transmutation. Can resist The Behemoth's tentacles, which can turn people into Corrupted), Poison and Acid (Resisted poisonous and acidic attacks from Bertrand and The Corrupted), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Corruption (Type 2), Telepathy, and Status Effect Inducement (Resisted Sasha's Tar in her prime, when she could affect all of Empire City in a weakened state), Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), possibly Acausality (Type 1. via scaling to Kessler) |-|InFAMOUS 2=All previous powers. Skilled user of the Amp, Damage Boost (can inflict triple damage with Finisher attacks as long as he lands a couple of hits with the Amp. Ultra attacks deal even more damage, but require more hits to be landed), Telekinesis (via Kinetic Pulse), Enhanced Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can harness kinetic energy to increase his jumping ability Blast. Can infuse objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse with kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate Ionic Charges, ions composed of Ray Field energy, to amplify his abilities), Enhanced Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes), X-Ray Vision and Bio-Scanning (via Enhanced Radar Pulse), Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (Should scale to his Evil Karma counterpart, as they received similar upgrades) and Power Absorption (Resisted the Beast's power draining grasp at the end of the second game, even though at the start of the game it broke and drained his powers) |-|RFI Empowerment=All previous powers from his InF2 Good key, but can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity, Flight, Power Nullification (via RFI energy) |-|Vampire Cole=Presumably all abilities from his inF2 Good key, Blood Absorption, Extrasensory Perception (via Vampire Sense), Intangibility and Flight (via Shadow Swarm), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7 via Vampirism), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Vampires can regenerate from severe decomposition as long as they have absorbed enough blood, are not staked through the heart, or struck by holy weapons like the Barbed Cross. Can easily regenerate from being hit by crossbow bolts), Holy Manipulation and Durability Negation against supernatural enemies with the Barbed Cross (The Barbed Cross was made specifically to combat demonic creatures such as Vampires. Able to incinerate normal Vampires even without staking them), Resistance to Illusions (Could see through the illusions that were created by the vampires glamour ability) and Willpower Manipulation (With the Barbed Cross, Cole was able to fight off Mary's attempts to bend his will) note at the bottom regarding the non-canon status of Cole's vampire abilities Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight those who can harm him. Can create thunderstorms. Can convert bullets into energy and absorb them. His lightning generates this much energy. Destroyed the Ray Sphere in one shot, which is completely undamaged by it's own explosions. Overpowered and defeated Kessler, who can create earthquakes of this magnitude with a punch) | At least Large Mountain level (Fought and severely damaged The Beast, blasting his body apart several times, despite even a nuclear missile being unable to do so, and fought off him and Lucy Kuo simultaneously. Can create and harness energy from thunderstorms. Harmed and defeated The Behemoth twice, who survived the epicenter of a Ray Sphere explosion. Can fodderize Vermaak Conduits who can casually create massive amounts of ice) | At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (Easily defeated The Beast after being empowered by the RFI) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Kessler in combat. Can react to and dodge lightning bolts from close range after they've been fired. Can outpace point-blank grenade explosions. Redirected an RPG within centimeters of its target. Regularly dodges automatic gunfire), higher with Precision Mode (Can slow down his perception of time to a crawl) | Relativistic+ (Should scale to his Evil Karma counterpart, who dodged a beam of radiation. Can escape the gravitational pull of The Beast’s Singularity with his Static Thrusters), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The RFI amplifies his powers immensely), higher with Precision Mode Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 50 via Magnetic Telekinesis (Stronger than Alden, who transformed a bridge into a giant golem. In a promotional comic, he was able to to derail a train with a Shockwave, sending it flying into a building. Can easily throw cars with Magnetic Telekinesis) | At least Class K (Can pry open the mouth of a Devourer with his bare hands, which weighs 375 tons. Is physically superior to Mutants and can rag-doll them, who are capable of destroying tanks with their bare hands. Can easily toss and yank ambulances and semi-trucks several meters through the air with physical strength via Lightning Hook. Can easily lift giant steel beams over his shoulder). Higher '''with Magnetic Telekinesis/Kinetic Pulse (Stronger than before. Can escape the gravitational pull of The Beast’s Singularity with his Static Thrusters) | At least '''Class M (Should be equal to, if not stronger, than The Beast), higher 'with Magnetic Telekinesis/Kinetic Pulse 'Striking Strength: At least City Class (Overpowered Kessler, who can generate this much energy with a mere punch, and sent him flying with a single blow. Staggered and drew blood from David Warner with mere punches. Can create craters by slamming the ground with Thunder Drop). Higher with Gigawatt Blades (Easily sliced off David Warner's arm, and would've decapitated him if he didn't counterattack) | At least Large Mountain Class. Higher with Gigawatt Blades and Finisher Moves (His Finishers inflict triple damage, and his Ultra Finishers deal even more) | At least Large Mountain Class, likely higher. Higher with Gigawatt Blades and Finisher Moves Durability: At least City level (Tanked being at the epicenter of the Ray Sphere Blast before his powers even manifested. Can easily withstand Kessler’s earthquakes. Survived and quickly recovered from the point-blank detonation of a cruise missile). Higher via Forcefields (Should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his higher end attacks with his defenses) | At least Large Mountain level (Has withstood attacks from The Beast, Kuo, Nix and other people comparable to him). Higher via Forcefields | At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (Tanked several attacks from The Beast with little damage). Higher via Forcefields Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for extensive periods of time even after going several days with no food or sleep. Singlehandedly decimated dozens of military troops and helicopters, while deprived of food and sleep for at least a week. Can fight on even after suffering sever injuries and being beaten to a bloody pulp). Limitless when absorbing electricity (Constantly rejuvenates him and amplifies his healing abilities) Range: Extended Melee range with Gigawatt Blades and Amp. Several Kilometers with ranged attacks and energy absorption (Can fire lightning bolts and rockets several kilometers away before they explode or dissipate. Can drain energy from thunderstorms 18 kilometers in the sky) | The same as before | Planetary (Released a blast that covered the planet) Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes), makeshift stake (as a vampire), the Barbed Cross (as a vampire) Intelligence: At least Gifted. Adaptable combatant, able to easily exploit weaknesses. Comes up with plans and strategies on the fly. Can logically deduce the outcomes of his actions (Karmic Decisions). In a promotional comic for the first game, he showcases quick and intuitive thinking under pressure. Is adept at using the environment to his advantage, such as using a fuel-tank to blow off a Golem Conduit's arm or set David Warner on fire, and using the flooded district of Flood Town to easily dispatch small armies of Vermaak 88. Can easily turn his enemies attacks against themselves, such as deflecting the projectiles of Alden Tate and the Dust Men, or prematurely detonating Kessler and the First Sons' mines and grenades. Can quickly and seamlessly combine his own powers in a variety of ways to creatively takedown and surprise his opponents with maximum efficiency and unrivaled finesse, such as bouncing and ricocheting grenades off walls, redirecting rockets around tight corners, and expertly shooting down enemies through miniscule spaces and opening with consecutive headshots. Shows some proficiency in mechanical engineering, such as when he helped develop his Amp. Can regularly outsmart and outmaneuver secret government agents, organizations hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world, highly trained and skilled black-ops soldiers, and superpowered mercenaries hardened by years of combat experience. Has much experience single-handedly fighting off armies of highly trained, heavily armed, and even superpowered soldiers. Defeated Kessler, his own future self with over a century’s worth of knowledge and experience in an all-out fight, and should possess his experience himself after receiving his implanted memories at the end of inFAMOUS 1. He appears to be academically adept as well, as he was a straight-A student during four years of college prep, was only six credits short of college graduation before deliberately dropping out, and was intelligent enough that his mother could pass him off as a teacher. Weaknesses: Large quantities of water will cause his body to short-circuit, however, he was able to survive floating in the Empire City harbour for a long amount of time, and can withstand neck deep water for up to 30 seconds. Also, he can use water to his advantage by conducting electricity through it to electrocute opponents. May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. Reliant on electricity and outside sources to recharge. Cole experiences fatigue, blurry vision, nausea and headaches when he is in areas that have no electricity | Same as before. Appears to have lost some of his abilities from before, but he likely regains them by the end of the game. As a vampire, direct contact with sunlight causes his skin to combust, and extended exposure will eventually incinerate him. Due to his vampiric status, he cannot directly touch the Barbed Cross and needs to keep it attached to the handle of his makeshift stake weapon | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-| Electric Abilities= *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy. *'Lightning Bolt:' Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's primary attack power and is one of the most used powers in the game due to its lack of consumption of energy. (Neutral) *'Alpha Bolt:' A lightning bolt, pure and simple. (Neutral) *'Pincer Bolt:' A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. (Neutral) *'Artillery Bolt:' Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long-range, arching attack. *'Magnum Bolt:' A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. (Good) *'Bolt Stream:' Unleash a pounding stream of bolts. (Good) *'Lightning Arcs:' Cole can release deadly arcs of lightning that can bust through titanium-reinforced armor in an aircraft carrier, kill Conduits soldiers with mere presence, and burn through insulated suits. *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of kinetic energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Shockwave:' It is an electric shockwave that can be used to push people and objects out of Cole's way. Can easily send cars spinning throughout the air. (Neutral) *'Alpha Blast:' A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. (Neutral) *'Detonation Blast:' A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. (Neutral) *'Graviton Blast:' A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. (Good) *'Sniper Blast:' The Sniper Blast is a Blast with a very, very long-range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long-range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. (DLC) *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Megawatt Hammer:' Cole fires off a rocket-like electrical blast. Can have an anti-gravity effect on the area it hits (Good) *'Alpha Rocket:' Deliver a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. (Neutral) *'Redirect Rocket:' After firing a rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack. (Good) *'Sticky Rocket:' A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. (Good) *'Tripwire Rocket:' A Rocket, that when sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. (Evil) *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. (Neutral) *'Missile Bolt:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged. It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, and electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. (Initially Neutral, but later only becomes accessible for Good Karma) *'Grenades:' Cole can throw electric orbs like grenades at enemies. They all explode with massive damage, large radius, and various functions *'Shock Grenade:' It is a small explosive ball of electricity that can stick to people and other objects. Can release Arc Restraints. *'Alpha Grenade:' A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy. (Neutral) *'Cluster Grenade:' A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. (Neutral) *'Sticky Grenade:' A long-range grenade that sticks to enemies and breakable objects, perfect for demolitions and humiliating opponents. Can bounce off walls and objects for sneaky takedowns. *'Electrocution Grenade:' The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. Has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. (DLC) *'Stalker Grenade:' A grenade that, when lands, will "hop" to the nearest enemy and detonate seconds later. (DLC) *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. Works on organic beings. *'Magnetism:' Can emit magnetic tethers that can pull nearby objects towards him and can throw or fire said objects at enemies. Shown in comics. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. RFI and Beast Forms grant Unrestricted Flight. *'Lightning Tether:' Lightning Tether is the ability to use a rope of electrical energy and pull Cole to a building, or object, it can be moving or stationary. It the most efficient form of travel, especially for climbing. (Neutral) *'Lighting Hook:' Cole pulls objects and enemies towards him with an electrical beam. (DLC) *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles. Can be used to grind on walls as well. *'Car Jump:' Cole can use reach electromagnetism to launch himself off of objects such as cars and generators *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. Even Kessler's lightning beam looks slower when using this ability. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away. *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge. Can use other powers while charging. *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. Can trap enemies in place to deliver attacks while they're immobile. *'Bio Leech:' Used to drain the bioelectricity of an enemy, restoring energy and health. This attack can negate durability. *'Overcharge:' When Cole drains a massive amount of electricity, he will become "Overcharged," where he begins to produce unlimited amounts of electricity, and gains an electric aura that electrocutes anything nearby. The boost lasts as long as Cole is in contact with a conductive object (power cables, generators,etc). Can also release omnidirectional electrical shockwaves. *'Karmic Overload:' A Karmic Overload occurs when Cole's Karmic power is at its fullest (Hero or Infamous). This power gives Cole unlimited energy for a short period of time. It can only be used when a player has maxed out either Good Karma or Evil Karma, and will drain a large portion of Karma after use. *'Ionic Vortex/Electric Tornado:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught. Has another version where Cole has direct control over it. *'Ionic/Lightning Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. Lightning Storm can be steered in multiple directions. Can possibly strike Cole himself to restore health, energy, and charges. *'The Amp:' Is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his pack, which would extend and channel electricity. |-|Ice Abilities= During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are gained from Kuo, and are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield. Can be aimed better and can absorb beams *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Could be used in midair to drop ice blocks on enemies *'Ice Barrier:' Causes ice spikes to erupt from the ground with a flick of his wrist *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and create a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. Could be used to knock up enemies *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also can reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies with the giant icicles it forms and freezing anything else with the cloud |-|Vampire Powers= During the events of the DLC side story "Festival of Blood," Cole is bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire by the head vampire herself, Bloody Mary. As a vampire, Cole gains several new supernatural abilities that further boost his already superhuman skill set. These powers, and Festival of Blood as a whole, are non-canon. *'Bite:' Cole grabs his victim and drains them of their blood, healing his wounds and refueling his vampiric abilities *'Shadow Swarm:' Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and flies through the air. He is also seemingly intangible in this mode. *'Vampire Sense:' Cole now possesses a strange supernatural sense that allows him to see the blood and veins inside of person's body. Extremely helpful for detecting any supernatural abnormalities inside of a person. This also passively warns him of any nearby supernatural enemies, even if they are disguised/transformed. Also allows him to see through illusions and read ancient vampiric languages. *'Makeshift Stake:' A crude stake weapon used by Cole to pierce through the hearts of vampires to kill them permanently. Used like the Amp. *'The Barbed Cross:' The Barbed Cross was created by Father Ignatius after Bloody Mary and her vampire followers began feeding upon the populace of New Marais. Its core was composed of wood from a crucifixion cross. The cross itself was forged from silver in Solomon's Temple and was then submerged in holy water in Vatican City. After its creation, it was blessed by the "Big Guy" Himself. It was the ultimate weapon for slaying vampires and other creatures of the night. The holy powers of the Cross could instantly incarnate the normal vampires that infested New Marais, can do considerable damage to powerful vampires like Bloody Mary. Key: InFAMOUS 1 | InFAMOUS 2 | RFI Empowerment Note: *The events and abilities that appear within "Festival of Blood" are regarded as non-canon, and mostly serve as a "what if?" side story. As such, they do not affect his canon inFamous 2 statistics, and his vampire abilities are not considered apart of his normal inFamous 2 skill set. If they are to be used, then it should be stated within the OP. Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (inFAMOUS 1 Cole and King Piccolo Saga Goku were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Evil Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Evil Cole’s Profile (InFAMOUS 2 versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Terrorists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Acrobats Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 7 Category:Longevity Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sucker Punch Productions